Jolene
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: One man to one woman that's the way it should be or that's what Mandy thinks. Jack on the other hand doesn't. How does one hold onto the one she loves when said person is holding onto another...


Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

-Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene-

The ship rocked against the waves as it was docked at the docks. Mandy laid in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow, she couldn▓t sleep but he slept soundly holding onto her tightly. He murmured something in his sleep but she couldn▓t understand what it was. She faced him, she studied him in the dim light of the flame of a candle that was going to burn out.

- I'm begging of you, please don't take my man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene-

Jack was her everything, she never wanted anything else in the world. She loved him with all her heart and soul, even if that did sound really clichИ it was how she felt.

-Your beauty is beyond compare With flaming locks of auburn hair-

What killed her was the day she found out that he had been sneaking off to see her. The woman was beautiful, Mandy had to agree on that. But could this woman love Jack the way she could, had? Mandy didn▓t understand why he needed to be with this woman, this whore, she would like to call her that but in truth she wasn▓t at all a whore just a lonely woman looking for a man. Mandy felt that Jack was her man, not that she owned him but she loved him enough to call him hers.

- With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green Your smile is like a breath of spring-

Mandy saw Jack sneak to Jolene▓s house one night. She waited until Jack had left the ship then she went after him, he went straight into her arms. Mandy could remember it like it was yesterday. How he kissed the woman, completely ravish her mouth in the door way. She remembered how she wanted to kill Jolene and she would have if she didn▓t get herself together.

- Your voice is soft like summer rain And I cannot compete with you, Jolene-

Mandy had thought about talking with Jolene many times before. It was just something she had never really gotten the courage to do but it was coming to the time where enough was enough.

Mandy looked over at Jack who was still murmuring something over and over again. She furrowed her brows trying to listen harder but she couldn▓t make out the word.

-He talks about you in his sleep And there's nothing I can do to keep-

A lonely tear ran down her cheek. He was calling out Jolene▓s name, Mandy put her arms around Jack. He tightened his grip pulling her closer to his body. She buried her face in his chest.

- From crying when he calls your name, Jolene But I can easily understand-

The next morning Mandy was sitting at the table in the Captain▓s quarters trying to write a letter to Jolene. She poised her quill above the parchment then started it out.

Jolene,

I▓m begging of you please don▓t take my man.

Mandy looked up at Jack who had just opened the door. He stared at her then looked down at the parchment on the table. He started to walk towards her but she took the parchment and crumpled it up and shoved it in her jacket pocket.

⌠What was that luv?■ He asked her trying to reach for her pocket but she backed up.

⌠Personal■ she said simply. He nodded.

"Mandy, I▓ll be back in a few hours.■

⌠Where are you going?■

He was quick to answer. ⌠Business things that wouldn▓t interest you my love.■

He pulled her towards his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He dipped her and she laughed, his lips gazed over her neck. He brought her back up and kissed her long and hard.

-How you could easily take my man But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene-

Mandy sat on the bed. Jack had been gone for quiet some time now and she was wondering if he was ever going to come back at all tonight. She stared at the door for a good amount of time then laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes trying to keep from crying because she knew where her love was. Mandy fell asleep with all the thoughts of Jolene and Jack swarming in her head.

-Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene-

When Mandy awoke it was dark outside. She was furious she picked up the rum bottle of the night stand and hurled it at the Captain▓s door while screaming. She grabbed the lantern off the table and blew out the candle on the table after lighting the lantern. She walked out on deck and the crew men that were supposed to watch the ship all looked at her, she just glared and walked over to Gibbs.

⌠Do you know where Jack is?■ She asked. Gibbs didn▓t meet her eyes.

⌠He said he was away at┘■

⌠Business I know Gibbs thank you■ she said.

He looked at her curiously but she just smiled at him and walked off towards the gang plank. It was the colder part of Tourtuga where Jolene lived, darker than any other part of Tourtuga. Mandy wrapped her cloak tighter around her and made her way through the drunken men.

-You could have your choice of men But I could never love again-

Mandy went into a store that sold whiskey and guns among many other things. She looked around and bought a flask of whiskey and a pistol. She put the pistol in her black sash around her waist and drank the whiskey. She walked out of the store and started for Jolene▓s house once more.

-He's the only one for me, Jolene I had to have this talk with you-

Mandy wiped at the tears with her hand that was holding the flask. She could barely see where she was going because of her tears. Damn him, she loved him so much it hurt. He didn▓t have to do this to her, did she not satisfy him?

-My happiness depends on you And whatever you decide to do, Jolene-

Mandy put the flask in her sash belt. She saw Jolene▓s cottage on the hill, she hurried up the steps to get to her house. She opened the gate and saw Jack with Jolene they were kissing and he was about to leave her to come to Mandy

-Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you, please don't take my man-

Mandy walked closer to them and Jolene opened her eyes while kissing Jack. Jolene pulled away from Jack and gasped. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and held up his hand to Mandy.

⌠Mandy what are you doing luv■ he asked her. He looked down at the pistol in her hand and back to her face. Mandy was crying and holding the pistol in front of her pointing it at Jolene.

⌠I thought you loved me!■ she cried. A sob escaped her lips as she put down the lantern.

Jack took a step towards her trying to calm her down but Mandy held the pistol with two hands.

⌠Don▓t Jack!■ Jolene cried out.

Mandy looked over at Jolene who was wrapping her arms around herself.

⌠Mandy please give me the pistol■ Jack said walking towards her.

⌠Stop! Damn it Jack■ she moved the pistol to point at Jack. ⌠Was I not good enough for you?■

Jack shook his head. ⌠No luv, I love you■ he said.

⌠Don▓t lie to save your whore!■ She screamed and pointed the pistol back at Jolene. ⌠Maybe I should kill her and then you will know how it feels to lose someone!■

⌠Mandy■ he said in warning tone. ⌠Don▓t do anything stupid.■

⌠Your right Jack■ she said cocking the gun and pointing it at him. ⌠It would be stupid to kill her.■

⌠Luv what are you doing? Did you even think about it before coming here?■

⌠Not really I thought I would just talk to Jolene. But now I don▓t think I want to talk to her. She stole away the only good thing in my life.■

⌠She didn▓t steal me luv, I still love you damn it give me the fucking pistol!■

Mandy shook her head and pointed it at Jack. The tears blinded her from seeing, Jack was coming closer to her. A fire was heard but not from her gun. She felt a pang of pain in her arm. Then she fell to the ground. Jack put the pistol back in his belt and hurried over to her.

-Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't take him just because you can-

⌠Jolene, please don't take him away from me■ she whispered.

⌠Luv, your going to be okay■ he said. She looked up at him.

⌠Oh god Jack I▓m so sorry■ she said. Then she grabbed his pistol from his belt and pointed it at Jolene and cocked it. She fired it once and that▓s all it took to hit Jolene.

Mandy dropped back down on the ground. Jolene fell to the ground in a heap. Jack rushed over to her to check her pulse. Jolene was still alive but barely, Jack brushed her hair out of her face.

⌠I love you Jack■ she said. He didn▓t say anything to her but watched as she slowly faded away.

He walked back over to Mandy and picked her up in his arms. He carried her back to the ship and laid her on the bed. Gibbs and Will followed him into his room.

⌠Get me rags, rum and a fire poker!■ he ordered they didn▓t move quick enough for him. ⌠Now!■

Mandy laid on the bed, she was sweating and her eyes were clenched for she knew what was going to have to happen.

Gibbs handed Jack the fire poker and Will gave him the rum. Jack took a swig of the rum then gave her a swig.

⌠Bite down hard■ he ordered her and stuck a piece of leather in her mouth. She nodded her and bit down on the leather strap.

He searched her wound for the bullet when he found it, he placed it on one of the rags Will was holding. He ordered Gibbs and Will to hold her down and they did so. Jack lowered the fire hot poker onto her skin. She bit down hard, tears ran down her cheeks and she was moving around like a mad woman. Jack told Gibbs and Will to leave them and Mandy fainted from the pain.

Jack stood over her watching her sleep and dabbed her face with a wet cloth. She was his everything he had to admit it and when Jolene had said she loved him he realized he didn▓t share the same feelings for her. It was just something he needed to get out of his system before actually admitting his real love was Mandy ┘but first came the Black Pearl of course.

Mandy awoke in the bed with Jack. He was watching her intently. She looked over at him and he didn▓t smile at her nor she to him. She cried and looked away from him.

⌠Mandy look at me■ he ordered. She did so, he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips.

⌠I don▓t deserve you■ she said. Jack shook his head.

⌠You▓re the only one who deserves me■ he said. ⌠I will only apologize once so you must be listening. I am sorry for sneaking behind you back and seeing Jolene. I love you, I have come to grips with that and you will have to come to grips that it is in my nature to seek out woman. I can not help it and will try to stop. I cant tell you how much I do care for you Mandy.■

She smiled and he kissed her once again. She pulled apart and glared at him.

⌠You shot me you dirty bastard■ she hit him with her good arm.

He grinned. ⌠You were going to kill me luv.■

⌠Well, I should have!■ she said. ⌠Is Jolene┘■

⌠Don▓t worry about it luv, she wont be in our lives anymore■ he said.

⌠You must go sail your ship Captain. I am tired I must get some rest.■

He nodded and left her alone. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. No one can come between something that is meant to be.

Jack stood at the wheel of his ship looking out into the sea he sighed. He pulled out the necklace around his neck and opened the heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of Mandy and on the other side was Jolene. Jack took the picture out of the heart, looked at her one last time then let the wind carry it behind him.

Mandy got up from bed, she needed to walk out on deck. She started to head toward the helm when she saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was a picture of Jolene, Mandy looked up at Jack and glared at his back. She pulled out her pistol from her sash and pointed it at his back. Gibbs went to grab her but she shook her head and put the pistol back in her sash and crumpled up the picture and tossed it over board.

⌠Damn bastard!■ she said loudly.

⌠I heard that ye bloody wench!■ Jack yelled.

She smiled and looked up at him. His back was still toward her. She shook her head. Things were going to be the same between them.

-Jolene, Jolene-

Hoped you liked it R/R 


End file.
